Demiprimal
by Gray Jedi 4000
Summary: The Force was not Anakin's father. Anakin's father is much, much more dangerous. It is the same with the others...
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This is my first story on the website - please take me seriously. It's also a story that I have ben thinking about for a LOOOOOOONG time...from before I discovered Google Docs and started writing! Also, I would love any feedback, especially feedback that can tell me how to correctly label and/or upload and/or edit chapters and stories or write better. Also, I don't own Star Wars or any the other worlds/fanfic stories mentioned. I did ask, though... Also, this is totally AU. And I support Anidala. If anyone tries to tell me otherwise... : (**

 _A Touch of Myth_

Anakin flopped onto the couch in his Jedi Knight quarters and closed his eyes. Nothing but silence and friendly darkness. Not the kind of darkness that makes you do horrible stuff. Just the kind that waited behind closed eyes and protected you so that you could be alone in your own head. That was what he needed right now. Silence, darkness and alone-ness. Not loneliness - that was when you wanted someone to be with you, to understand you. And the silence wasn't the tense silence that comes when the galaxy holds its breath, nor was it the awkward silence when you don't know what to say. It was simply the silence of understanding, from your very surroundings. He needed to think, to plan, to try and make sense of the mess he was in. He had lots of Council work to do - it was times like these that he regretted accepting the forced invitation to become a Council member. There were also a lot of missing troops that everybody thought he would find. Plus Padme had asked him to come with her on a vacation of sorts. He really needed to sort everything out.

"Anakin?"

"Yea?" He responded to the familiar, but unwelcome, voice of his former Master without opening his eyes or moving.

"We have a meeting with Master Yoda."

"Nobody told me about this!" The Jedi Knight sighed, turning his head away from the sound. "When is it?"

"Now."

Anakin sighed again, rolled off the couch, stood up, and glared at Obi-Wan with a mixture of annoyance and fatigue. "Alright. Let's go."

Master Kenobi nodded and walked out of the door. Anakin followed him, dimly wondering what in the galaxy Yoda would want him for. He was kind of zoned out, so he didn't notice when the duo entered the Council Room.

"Anakin. Have a seat." He recognized the deep, calm, commanding voice of Mace Windu. He realized that he was in the Council Room and that Yoda and Mace were there. He went for his regular seat, then started when he realized that his padawan was curled up in his chair.

"Oh! I, uh, took your seat, didn't I?"

"It's fine, Ahsoka. I don't have an assigned seat."

"Phew."

Anakin took the seat nest to her, noticing along the way that the other seat adjacent to the one his Padawan was in was occupied by Padme. Part of him had wanted to go over and sit with her, but that would have seen too suspicious. Instead he gave her a quick smile. She smiled back, but her face clouded with worry after it. What was wrong? Obi-Wan took a seat as well, next to Anakin.

"Anakin, we know you are extremely busy, with Council work and the missing troops. But we have a mission for you."

"What is it? And why me?"

Padme spoke up. "There have been disturbing rumors of strange creatures sighted on Naboo - crosses between snakes and human women, giant wolves with red eyes and a taste for sentient flesh, regular people walking around with molten-gold eyes, murmuring something about finding a good body...and some of the people swear they heard the name Anakin Skywalker mentioned during the incidents. Also, you are one of the experts on strange creatures."

Anakin smirked. He definitely was an expert on strange creatures.

Master Yoda spoke this time. "Alone, you will not be. Coming with you, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Senator Amidala will be."

The young Jedi Knight immediately grew concerned. "Pa - Senator Amidala's coming? I'm not sure if she'll stay safe..."

The Senator's outburst took them by surprise. "Ani, I'm coming, whether you like it or not. I'm not going to stand idly by while my people might be suffering!"

There was a rather awkward silence in the Council room. Then Mace Windu asked, "Did Senator Amidala just call you _Ani?_ "

"She knew me when I was nine. Or don't you remember?"

"Last time I checked, she called you General Skywalker..."

"You know what? Let's just forget about that, okay?" Everyone agreed.

"So when are we going?"

"In two standard hours. I would suggest you pack your things, everyone." The four going on the mission left the Council Room in a group, then split up to get to their rooms. Anakin quickly packed the essentials - a few spare changes of clothes, including jeans and a few T-shirts that had band names written on them, hygiene products, and survival gear. This _was_ a mission, after all. He also packed his longbow, quiver of arrows, and his forest cloak. He had his knives in his utility belt already. No armor this time, unfortunately. And he already had a sword. Anakin left his suitcase in his room and went to go check on the others. First up was Ahsoka, as she was in the quarters next to his. It was necessary, since they were Master and Padawan.

"Hey, Snips. How's it going in there?" he called through the door.

"Fine, Master!"

"Need anything?"

"Nope!"

Anakin shrugged and walked down the hall past his room again. He turned the corner to the left and walked down two doors to his former Master's quarters. Just as he was about to knock, Obi-Wan opened the door to see Anakin standing there.

"You packed?"

"Yes, Anakin, I'm ready."

Just then, Ahsoka turned the corner. "You two ready?"

"Yes, Ahsoka."

"Let's go check on Padme. Knowing her, she'll probably need help packing," Anakin joked. All three laughed at that.

After catching a speeder to the Senator's apartment, the trio waited in the turbolift to get to Padme's apartment. They didn't talk, leaving the group to ponder the mission ahead of them. _Wolves with a taste for sentient flesh...snake-women hybrids...molten-gold eyes..._ It all seemed incredibly familiar, though Anakin couldn't quite put his finger on it. _Do they have something to do with_ _me?_

"Anakin?"

"Wha - Yea?"

"I sense something is troubling you, my old Padawan. What is it?"

"It's just..." Anakin sighed frustratedly. "It all seems familiar - the snake women, the giant wolves, _everything._ " He looked back at his old master. "What does it mean? Am I really involved in all this? Was my name really mentioned in the incidents?"

"I don't know, Anakin. But I do know that we'll find a way to work this out."

"Maybe using your 'Great Negotiator' skills." They both laughed. Anakin looked back at Ahsoka. She seemed lost in thought, so Anakin left her alone. The turbolift doors opened suddenly, prompting the three to step out. Padme's apartment was just down the hall. Anakin led and, thankfully, no-one asked why.

"Padme? You in there?" he called softly, knocking quietly.

"Yes. Come in, I think I might need some help."

Anakin snickered. "Thought you might." He opened the door, stepped in first, his padawan and master following him.

"Hey, guys. I know I should keep it practical, but I just love this dress, and I want to take this, and this, and this, and this..." Anakin let her ramble on. He knew she wouldn't listen to him if he tried to tell her to stop. "...oh, Ani, I just can't decide!"

Thankfully, nobody questioned Anakin on his nickname this time. "I would suggest packing your...archery gear. We may need it."

Padme nodded. She put the dresses away and opened a secret drawer in her closet, taking out simple pants, a simple shirt, a green camouflage-looking cloak, longbow, and a quiver of arrows. "Also, take clothes you can move in. And _definitely_ take your blaster."

"No headdresses this time?"

"Force, no. And try taking _one_ suitcase this time."

They went on like this until Ahsoka noticed they only had fifteen minutes left. Padme quickly got herself together and traveled with the Jedi to get their bags.

)O0o0O(

"Alright, Anakin, tell the others what you told me in the turbolift." Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padme and Ahsoka were in the cruiser to Naboo. Anakin had wanted to pilot, but Padme had grabbed him away too fast. Now they were lounging in the lounge (where else?) and reviewing what had happened. _Apparently_ Obi-Wan thought it was a good idea to share Anakin's thoughts.

Anakin took a deep breath. Then another. Then looked at Obi-Wan in near panic.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to say!"

"Just say what you said to me. Verbatim."

"What?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Word for word."

"Oh." He then spoke up to address Padme and Ahsoka. "I have been thinking about - "

" _Thinking_? You've been _thinking?_ Skyguy, the Hero with No Brains, was _thinking?_ "

"Shut up, Snips. I was thinking about the incidents Padme told us about, and I realized I wasn't shocked, or even mildly surprised. In fact, it all seemed... _familiar_. Like I _knew_ it was going to happen...and the fact that my name was mentioned...I'm probably a big part in all this."

There was a long pause. Then Ahsoka spoke up, albeit hesitantly.

"It could be something to do with the Chosen One prophecy..."

"I don't know, Snips. I don't think so. What would the Chosen One have to do with daemons?"

"Daemons..." This time, Obi-Wan was speaking. His face creased in a thoughtful frown. "Where did you get that word?"

Anakin opened his mouth to respond, then realized he didn't know. "No idea. It just popped into my head."

"Try and trace it."

Anakin shrugged, leaned back, and closed his eyes. The others started to discuss their thoughts.

"I think it's just-" Right then, Anakin _screamed._

 _"AAAAAGH!"_

He was in a terrible state, thrashing and moaning. He fell out of the chair. The others saw smoke rise from his body. Padme ran to him, then Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Obi-Wan reached into the Force. And what he saw scared him to death. Anakin had to be healed. Now.

Obi-Wan quickly held Anakin's head down and reached deeply into the Force. Suddenly Anakin gasped and lay still. He took a deep breath. Then another. Then another. After what seemed like hours, he cracked open his eyes.

"Uuuhhh. What happened?"

Obi-Wan spoke, concern heavy in his voice. "You mean you don't remember?"

"All I remember is...something...I...I just don't know what."

Just then, an announcement came on. "We are landing now. Please be at the door waiting."

Ahsoka spoke up. "We should go."

"Yea. Let's go."

They walked out of the ship and saw that they had landed next to a huge crack in the ground. A speeder was hovered down by one of the officers, then the officer walked up into the ship and the door closed.

"I have a feeling this has to do with the creatures. Padme and I will check it out. Obi-Wan, you take Ahsoka and ask around the nearest town."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Come on Ahsoka, we have work to do."

After Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had gotten on the speeder and rode out of sight, Padme looked up to Anakin.

"So, here we are. Alone again." Anakin gently leaned down and kissed her on the lips, there being no-one in sight. They stayed that way for a while, then parted. "We should probably go check out that crack."

"Yes, and we may do something else while we're at it." They kissed again and started walking along, a safe distance away from the edge of the crack.

Then the snake women showed up.

 _Dracaenae_ _,_ thought Anakin.

Anakin pulled out his lightsaber, ignited it, and leapt at the two monsters in one smooth, effortless motion, landing on the lip of the crack. He Force-pushed them into the hole.

"Ani!"

"Padme!" Anakin shouted as the hand that had wrapped around his ankle pulled him into the chasm.

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger, guys...or AM I? Also, do you want a story about Anakin talking to ghosts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's me, Gray Jedi 4000. Yes, me, the girl who made poor little Ani fall of a cliff. Well, guess what? I'm NOT sorry. You'll find out why. Also, I'm not eighteen yet, so I have limited screen time (by my parents). Yea, that sucks.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, Disney, or Rick Riordan, though I wish I was. Octavian would die instead of Leo, Anakin would never turn Dark Side, Padme would live, and Ahsoka would come back after seeing baby Luke and Leia and deciding they were too cute to leave behind.**

Anakin seemed to fall forever.

He had screamed for a while, then ran out of breath and got a sore throat. He couldn't see the two dracaenae. Heck, he couldn't see _anything._ He thought he had been falling for about three hours now, and he was bored out of his mind. His phone wasn't an option-it would probably get blown away.

Suddenly he realized he _could_ see-reddish light was filling the passageway. Then, after an eternity, he fell into the cavern.

It was _huge._ The whole Jedi Temple, the Senate Building, and all the buildings in between could have fit, easily. But he couldn't stop to gawk. The ground was coming up. Fast.

He closed his eyes and envisioned a hand materializing and catching him. His thoughts became coated in the familiar calm and seemed to echo. The wind pushing him upward ceased, and he felt himself encased in a smooth surface.

 _Put me down._ The command came easily. His feet touched the ground and the hand let him go.

Funny, it usually felt soft...

The huge cavern had a floor of broken glass, with a river of black water flowing a few yards to his left. If he concentrated hard on the water, he could hear voices and see faces... 50 yards in front of him, there was a cliff that went down about 80 feet. More than enough to kill a man. If that man wasn't a Jedi. Beyond that cliff, there was another river, this one looking like it was made of fire. That's right, fire. Not lava, not molten rock, actual flames. And the air smelled...sweet. Strange that it would smell like this in a place like this.

Suddenly he heard laughter behind him.

"Yessss, yessss, Tartarussss will be proud for bringing him..."

It was the two dracaenae.

"Come with usss, demigod. We will feassst tonight. Tartarussss will feed usss."

"No."

"We do not need your permisssion, demigod." The two dracaenae advanced towards him.

"NO!" Before Anakin knew what he was doing, he had activated his lightsaber and sliced through the dracaenae like a knife through warm butter.

All that was left was two piles of yellow dust that dispersed on nonexistent wind.

Anakin breathed and looked down at the rapidly shrinking piles and blinked. _Where did those come from? And where are the dracaenae?_ Then he realized what had happened.

 _Oh, Force._

)O0o0O(

Anakin was _exhausted._

All he wanted to do was sleep. But he couldn't find anywhere safe enough, and he was not going to take any unnecessary chances. Not here. Not now.

He stumbled out of the fog and saw a weird structure. He could tell it repulsed monsters. It was safe to rest here.

 _Finally, sleep..._

)O0o0O(

A huge figure loomed out of the black mist all around, riding another, snakelike, figure. He walked towards Anakin and picked him up with one hand, the Jedi looking like a little doll in his huge hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! I'm finally getting to updating my stories! Sorry I haven't updated in so long-I'll try to do better. (hangs head in shame)**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own Star Wars. George Lucas own Star Wars. Me just write AUs.**

 _Mmmm...the cots are softer then I remember. Did someone put me in a new bed?_ Anakin yawned. He was so _sleepy..._ _Ah, well, might as well surprise Obi-Wan. Do a morning prank._ The Jedi sat up and hugged the warm blanket around him.

He was _not_ at the Jedi Temple.

Then he remembered it all. The plunge. The dracaenae. The incredibly long trek that ended in collapsing on that altar of Hermes-whoever Hermes was. There were fuzzy images afterwards - a huge scaled animal with pine breath and sea-green coloring - _drakon_ \- like Kamino on a calm day. A thirty-foot tall man with snake legs - _Damasen, a giant son of Tartarus and Gaea, banished for kindness -_ carrying him onto the drakon.

He looked around. The walls were a dark, polished wood, reaching up to forty feet before curing into the ceiling. Everything was huge, but correctly proportioned - everything built for the average thirty-foot-tall giant. And, oddly enough, he was on the dining room table.

The bed he had been lying on was actually a washcloth bunched up. Who knew that could be soft? Anakin stood up and walked to the edge of the table. Fifteen feet down. Easy peasy.

He jumped down, calling on the Force as necessary. Just then, Damasen walked in.

"That's strange..." he murmured, peering at the empty washcloth. Anakin walked over to him and tapped on the scales on his snake legs.

"Ah, there you are! But how did you get down?"

"You'd be surprised. Ah...are you Damasen?"

The giant looked surprised for a moment. Then his face softened into a smile.

"Yes, I am. Come, I think the soup is ready." He scooped up Anakin with one hand and put him back on the table. Then he took a large cauldron off of the fireplace - supposedly the soup.

"Here." Damasen took two bowls from a cupboard after lifting the cauldron onto the table. He put one of them in front of Anakin. The bowl was larger than him.

"Ah...sorry. I don't have anything smaller."

Anakin waved his concerns away. "I can manage. So, ah, how did you get down here?"

"That's a long tale. You sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes. Tell me."

Damasen started while Anakin sipped the broth. "It was a long time ago, on a planet called Earth..."

 **Alright! Damasen's story next time. But please review. I'm lonely. (No flames though. There'll be plenty of those later in the story.)**


	4. Damasen's Story

**Don't own Star Wars or Greek mythology.** Regular **is Damasen.** _Italics_ **are Anakin.**

It was a long time ago, that I was banished here. My mother is not a caring person. And she wanted her children to take after her.

 _Sounds like the first Sith._

Indeed. She crept into the mind of the first mortal Sith, after the Dark Side had escaped, but that's a story for another time.

 _Go on._

She snuck into Tartarus' room-not once, but twelve times. After each time, she gave birth to another giant. I was born to be the opposite of Ares, the god of war and bloodshed. So, unlike like my brothers, I was peaceful. A healer.

Gaea did not want a healer. She wanted warriors.

Her first children had been overthrown-Kronos himself cut to tiny pieces like his father and cast down to the pit. The female Titans had not fought, so they and the gods made peace. But Gaea was not part of the peace, and she wanted revenge.

The Gigantomachy - the war between giants and gods - is also for another time. But I will tell you this - I did not fight. I refused to fight. I left the battlefield and worked as a shepherd. People were most often afraid of me, but I did have one friend. However, my friend displeased Gaea. She sent a drakon-the very same drakon I now ride-to kill him.

 _What happened?_

I protected him. I fought against the drakon, using the power of the earth to make a tree take root right inside its mouth, killing it. Not surprisingly, Gaea was very, very angry. A chasm opened underneath me, leading...here. I was dropped into the pit by my mother because of a simple disagreement.

I was dropped onto the heart. My father was taking a nap at the time, though I didn't know it. My landing woke him up rather roughly, and he took his battle form.

 _His battle form?_

You will see. I was rather scared by it, though I shouldn't have. Once he realized no-one was attacking him, he changed to his regular form, a tall human. He looks much like you, actually.

 _Really?_

Really. But you will see that later. He explained everything to me and offered me a place to live. Before, I had thought that Tartarus supported Gaea-when I found out he hated her, I was much relieved. I tamed the drakon-also sent here-and built a small hut in the best place to gather herbs.

 _This doesn't exactly look like a small hut._

I know. The hut is only for when I go out to gather ingredients for my healing potions.

 _That's it?_

That's it, really.


	5. Chapter 4

**Don't own Star Wars. And this will give you a sneak peak into what's going up top, but I won't give you all the details.**

 _12 hours ago_

Padme stared, haunted, into the crack. She had run out of tears, a violation to the memory of her love. But she could not help it. Tears were not unlimited, but her sorrow was.

"Ani..." A dry sob escaped her throat. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were still not back due to reasons unknown. They would be heartbroken when they learned the news. They should have been back by now, but that wasn't evident to the grieving Senator.

She looked upwards. He may have fallen, but souls travel fast. She saw a face in the stars. A smiling face.

But it was not Anakin's.

She stared upwards, straight at the face in the stars.

 _Oh, my daughter, why do you grieve so? Anakin is not dead, merely on a journey._

Padme could hardly be surprised. There was no room - the sorrow took up everything. But if what he said was true...

 _Come, I will take you on a journey of your own. Then you can see Anakin again._

A hand reached down from the sky - speckled with stars, dark blue skin. It gently picked up the Senator, carrying her upwards towards the face. Towards hope.

Towards a new life.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! Sorry about the wait, my parents don't like me writing. : ( In this chapter, I** ** _finally_** **get to introduce my OC! Also, gray Jedi are Force-users that balance between the light and dark sides of the Force.**

Damasen had just finished his story when they heard a roar outside.

"What was _that?"_ Anakin was understandably startled.

"That was the drakon announcing someone's arrival."

"Who?"

"We'll see." Damasen headed outside for a moment. When he returned, he had a dark-haired, pale girl sitting in the palm of his hand.

" _Tori?!"_ Anakin was astonished - but glad - to find that the visitor was one of his best friends.

"Hey, Skyguy! How'd you get down here?" Damasen set the gray Jedi down on the table.

"Oh, fought a bunch of dracaenae, accidentally fell off a cliff. No biggie." He already knew Tori would know what dracaenae were. She was crazy for stuff like that. She was also crazy for dares, so she wouldn't freak out.

"Fell off a cliff? That's a little big, even for you." Tori slid off Damasen's palm to stand in front of Anakin. She was wearing her classic black leather jacket, T-shirt, dark jeans and combat boots. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Black lipstick was applied perfectly, along with mascara and eyeliner.

"Don't you always say, 'Go big or go home?'"

Tori laughed, rich and melodious. "You got me. Come on, I gotta show you around!"

"You know this place? Thank the Force!"

"Yep. _And_ I get to prove to you that I really am your cousin."

Anakin grinned. "I can't wait."

* * *

 **REVIEW! I CANNOT SAY THAT ENOUGH, PEOPLE!**


	7. Chapter 6

"Remember, just ignore Achlys. She can't do any harm if you don't pay attention, but watch out for the poison."

"You didn't mention any poison!"

"Must've forgotten."

Anakin punched Tori in the side.

"Ow! Dude!"

"Usually, poison isn't the sort of thing you just 'forget' to tell people about!"

"Down here, danger's so commonplace that it _is_ something you just 'forget' to tell people about." She paused for a second. "Your eyes are not lasers, Anakin. Stop trying to drill holes in my head."

In response, Anakin started punching her in the back.

"What- OW! Stop, already!"

"No! Mwahahahaha!"

"Do you want me to fall off the drakon?!"

Anakin stopped, harrumphing. He resumed glaring at the back of her head. Tori rolled her eyes, but Anakin didn't see.

After a little while, they finally emerged from the black mist to see a clearing. An old woman in the center was the only really distinctive detail. Remembering Tori's (rather late) warning, he averted his eyes.

"Hey, Achlys! Tissues!"

That was an odd battle cry. He dared to look, and realized that Achlys was being covered in tissue boxes. Immediately, the emaciated crone started grabbing handfuls, wiping her face, and tossing them aside, where they dissolved a a purplish river.

"Okay, then. Let's go."

Tori and Anakin quietly sidestepped rivers of stuff that he didn't want to identify (but the small voice in his head that had been giving him info the whole time he was here did it anyway). They made their way to the back of the cave, where it dropped off into an abyss. The strangest part was a black door with a slab of concrete jutting out from under it hovering three hundred feet below the edge.

"Now what?"

"Now's the fun part. You see the door?"

"Kind of hard to miss."

"We're going to jump to it."

"…Okay, then. What happens if we miss?"

"If we were normal, our molecules would be scattered and our soul would be trapped down there forever, eternally dissolving in endless agony. But since we're _us_ , nothing bad actually happens - and, if you get deep enough, you can swim in it!"

"How would we get out again?"

"If we fall in, you'll see."

Anakin shrugged. "Okay then. So, we just jump to the door?"

"Yea, pretty much."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Anakin took a running start and flipped in midair, landing perfectly on the concrete slab. Tori followed close behind.

"Nine," she said.

"What?! Oh, come on! That was a perfect ten!"

"Riiiiiiiight."

"Anyways, come on. You said we had to get to Tartarus's heart, right? And that this is the best way there?"

"Yea."

"Then what are we waiting for?!"

Tori grinned. "Nothing, really." She pushed open the door and walked through. "Come on! It's not like it's going to burn you up." The black-haired daredevil ran into the darkness, and Anakin ran after her.


End file.
